Charming The Serpent
by Algorab
Summary: Was under my penname Tempted--PSS--After Prue comes back to life, Paige is sent to gaurd the Boy-Who-Lived, but she gets a whole lot more than she bargained for
1. Chapter One

Charmed Serpent  
  
Tempted  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter, only the plot of this story. Thank you for your time and understanding...that's basically telling you no sueing!!! YOU HEAR!!! NOT ONE PENNY!!! I DISCLAIMED IT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Excuse me for the sudden out burst of insanity. That will happen often, please just ignore what you can. I really didn't want to put this in crossover section because hardly anything is ever read there and I didn't want to put this in the Charmed section because the story only has a few scenes at the Halliwell manor and while Paige is the main character, most of it takes place with the HP characters and settings. Thank you. Enjoy.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
CHAPTER ONE-Changes for the Charmed  
  
Paige walked along the pier with thoughts swirling throughout her head, like the water below her. She didn't know what to do. She was lost in a world of twists and turns. . .and the Elders, with their sick and twisted minds, thought they'd throw her the granddaddy of all curve balls, and her with a faulty bat.  
  
Prue was back. Her older sister that she had never met was back. ~The perfect one.~ She hated herself for being jealous, even wished she could be happy. But she wasn't. She was worried for herself, which she felt was completely selfish. Now that Prue was back, would she just be a stranger in their midst, would she disappear from their memories like days gone by, fade out like the fog? How could she know without making her hurting obvious. Leo had looked at her so strangely when Prue had suddenly appeared, like he knew this was a big thing and that she would be the one hurting.  
  
Well, here she was, two hours after the pitch and her bat was still frozen in place. ~How can I compete. . .of course she'll be taking my place. Why couldn't there have been four in the prophecy of the charmed ones?~  
  
She suddenly felt a sensation, like a strange pulling on her mind. "What is that?" she said and felt it again, only stronger, it was the urge to orb up. She looked up and shrugged, ~oh well. Maybe I'm being summoned like Leo.~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Paige opened her eyes to the brightness. Next to her stood Cole, who had disappeared some ten months before.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"Remember I was doing some sole searching. . .yeah, well, the Elders helped me find mine. They said that since I had done so much good to outweigh the evil that I had earned my soul back. I trained and passed the test. They're about to remove the demon from me, and change me into a whitelighter. And, I get to keep my powers."  
  
"Wow. Do you know what I'm doing here?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"Thanks anyway."  
  
"I heard that Prue's back."  
  
"Yeah. That's why I'm worried why they've summoned me. I'd rather not be replaced, even though I know it's going to happen. I don't want to walk out of it without a fight, you know."  
  
"Paige. . .people replace keys and broken vases and even dogs. . .they don't replace sisters."  
  
"Yeah, but these people are the Elders." She whispered, causing him to keep silent. She did have a point. The Elders had never been known for their good reasoning.  
  
"Cole?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for how I acted towards you when you were married to Phoebe. It was wrong of me."  
  
"You were right though. I was evil."  
  
"But I was wrong about you as a person. You're a good man and I'm sorry I was too blind to see that."  
  
"I'm sorry I tried to kill you so many times."  
  
"Hey, that's nothing new. My life's always in danger. . .or, it was. . .I don't know what the future holds."  
  
"You're not dead Paige. They can't force you to live amongst the dead."  
  
"No, but they can take away my life. Take away my powers, my memories, my sisters, my nephew. . .my home. I'd rather be dead than lose them." Paige's head dropped and tears finally pooled down her face.  
  
Cole looked at the broken woman and gently took her in his arms. "They aren't that cruel. You don't deserve that. No one deserves that. Besides, you helped save their asses on more than on occasion."  
  
Paige laughed and quickly recovered from her crying. "Can we be friends now?"  
  
Cole did his little smile-and-chuckle thing and nodded. "Yes. We can be friends now."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Leo, where's Paige?" Phoebe whispered. She had seen her go out quietly and had been nervous for her ever since.  
  
"She just needed--"  
  
"Cut the crap Leo. I know Paige is confused right now. I'm worried for her. She's probably feeling really depressed and hating herself for it. She feels like we're going to replace her. I want to know where she is."  
  
"She's been summoned. A few minutes ago. I don't know what for, but she's with the Elders."  
  
Phoebe looked on the verge of hysterical tears. Surely the Elders weren't going to make Paige think that she was so replaceable.  
  
"Phoebe? What's wrong?" Prue asked. She wanted her reunion with her sisters to be happy, but Phoebe looked terrified and hurt.  
  
"Nothing, it's just I don't want to gain a big sister and lose a little one. It's not right. They took you from us and gave us Paige. Now they bring you back and are stealing Paige."  
  
"What! What's wrong with Paige? She said she had something to do, but she'd be back soon. Where is she?" Piper said, her hand automatically going to her very large stomach. It was her second child, and this time she had made sure to get hospital treatment, although she would have an at-home birth again.  
  
"She's fine Piper, but the Elders have summoned her." Leo said kindly, trying to settle his wife's nerves.  
  
"What do they want? Surely they aren't thinking of replacing her with me! I mean, if that's their plan they can think again. I came back because I wanted to be with ALL of you, not start replacing my sisters." Prue said full of anger. She had wanted to meet Paige since the day she found out that she existed.  
  
"Thank you, but apparently I've got a very important charge. One that I thought didn't really exist. Um.I'm going to England to make sure Harry Potter defeats Voldemort." Paige said from the sunroom. "The Elders thought that I'd be the best whitelighter for this one because I'm not afraid to 'kick some ass.'"  
  
"They said that?!" Leo asked, amazed.  
  
"Yeah. . .you are talking about the swearing part right? Cause if you're insulting me, I'll show you what this white lighter can do."  
  
"Of course I'm talking about the swearing."  
  
"I know, just joking. Lord Leo, don't go into a conniption fit."  
  
Phoebe looked at her. "When are you leaving?"  
  
"As soon as I get my things together and they send an informer."  
  
"What's an informer?" Prue asked, voicing the question that was unspoken.  
  
"It's a whitelighter that gives the information about the world that they other whitelighter will be going into. Mimblewimble contains a very different form of magic than that that you are used to. It has many more magical spells and potions, but not all of them are for defensive uses. You are bound by personal gain. They aren't."  
  
"Oh. What will you be doing there?" Prue asked, giving her full attention to the red-head who she had wanted to meet so badly.  
  
"I'll be teaching potions at Hogwarts. This is the year Harry's final battle with Voldemort comes up and I'm supposed to help him know that he can and will win."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! I thought that Snape guy taught potions. . .or he did in the movie anyway." Piper said.  
  
"He's taking on the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Oh, and Cole is going to be my partner, he'll be teaching physical defense." She said quickly, but it didn't faze Phoebe.  
  
"Cole? MY Cole?! The Elders are sending a demon?"  
  
"Yeah. They did this ceremony on him while I was there. They took away his demon half and he became half whitelighter like me, only he still has all of his powers. As it turns out, his first charge is Draco Malfoy, a key element in defeating Voldie the Moldie."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Okay, I know we didn't get a chance to talk, but I want you to know that I love you." Prue whispered as she hugged Paige goodbye.  
  
"I love you too, and I sorry that I have to leave as soon as you got back, but the Elders are stupid and insensitive jerks. I'm sorry that I made it seem I didn't want you here, because I did, and I do." Paige whispered back.  
  
"Maybe we can figure everything out when you get back." Piper said, hugging her as best she could.  
  
"Be sure to send Leo after me when this one comes. I want to be here, no matter what." Paige said, patting her stomach lightly and kissing her check gently.  
  
"I want to hear from you at least twice every week. If I don't, I'm going to take the orbing express and chew you out. You'll be a great teacher." Phoebe said, hugging her so tightly that Paige didn't notice how Phoebe tensed from a vision.  
  
"I promise and. . .thanks." Paige said pulling away from a now crying Phoebe.  
  
"Cole. . .take care of her and yourself." Phoebe said, sniffling slightly as he nodded.  
  
Paige and Cole waved one last time before orbing out, straight to Diagon Alley, where they would be staying until the beginning of the term.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Okay, that was really rushed, but I wanna start the actual story!  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

CHARMING SERPENT  
  
Tempted  
  
Thank you for reviewing!! It really means a lot to me.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Two---Interesting Turns  
  
Paige looked at the Leaky Caldron with more than some trepidation as to its hygiene.  
  
"You know, I've seen cleaner looking dumpsters." She whispered to Cole.  
  
"I've seen lower demon's living in better conditioned dirt holes."  
  
"At least it's only for a few nights, right?"  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
They made their way into the run-down and ancient pub.  
  
As they walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. I mean, how often does a muggle-dressed wizard and witch walk into a wizards' pub.  
  
"Can I help you two?" Tom asked.  
  
"Ummm. . . could we get two rooms please?" Cole asked.  
  
"We haven't got any left." He said, clearly snubbing them.  
  
Paige could almost here the 'for trash like you," part in that. She felt her anger rise and whispered EXTREMELY quiet, "Glass."  
  
Tom stared at his hands. The glass had de-materialized in blue lights from his hands.  
  
"Would you check and see if you have two reserved for Cole Turner and Paige Matthews then. Because I really don't want to have to get mean." Paige said, gently tossing the glass he had been polishing.  
  
Tom looked at her and then at his glass before he finally went and checked his register.  
  
"Up the stairs and around your left corner. Rooms five and six." He said grouchily.  
  
"Thank you." Paige said and sat his glass in front of him. But she stopped and turned before she made it to the stairs, "You know, soup and water work wonders together."  
  
Cole smiled and followed her up, leaving the bags.  
  
"We don't offer a bell boy!" Tom shouted up behind them.  
  
Paige sighed and bellowed out, "LUGAGE!"  
  
The still silent occupants of the pub watched as the bags disappeared in the same blue light that the glass had.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through Diagon Alley, making their way through all of the different shops. They were finally in their seventh year and had changed a great deal.  
  
Harry was now 6'5" with broad shoulders and very nice six-pack, due to his summer job with Charlie. He had finally gotten his hair cut to how HE wanted it. He had gotten it cut in the American fashion of short and slightly messy look along with a lot of super stiff gel. He had also finally discarded his fear of someone seeing his scar and had nearly gotten contacts when Hermione told him that the girls liked how sexy his glasses looked on him. His jaw had become squarer so he had grown a goatee.  
  
Ron, if possible, was taller than Harry. Standing at an amazing 6'7", he towered over the rest of the Weasley crew. Like Harry, he had also spent his last two summers with Charlie, working with dragons in Romania, giving him very broad shoulders and a firm six-pack. Due to the sun, his hair was now a lighter shade of red and (thanks to a little spell he got from Hermione) he had gotten tanner instead of more freckles. His hair was now cut in the same American fashion and he had grown a thin beard around his mouth down to his chin. He was quite a heartthrob in his own right.  
  
Hermione was considerably shorter than the two boys, coming in at 5'7". Her hair had straightened out during sixth year and she had gotten it cut to her elbows. She had also become very curvy and had taken up tae-bo in order to "improve her figure and sharpen her defense skills at the same time." She was very tan from her summer in Egypt and was still on a high from the appreciative glances she had received in New York recently.  
  
"When are we supposed to meet up with Ginny?" Ron asked, not really wanting his sister to tag along, but he really didn't want her to get lost or hurt by the freaks out these days.  
  
"After she gets off at three." Hermione said. She also didn't want 'Tag- along" Ginny around, but Mrs. Weasley had said to make sure and watch out for her.  
  
Harry was really the only one that didn't mind Ginny too much, though he wished she didn't get sent with them quite so often. He was also the only one that recognized that Ginny was being made to go with them most of the time too.  
  
"Well, let's do some shopping first." Hermione said, pulling out their school supplies list.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ginny Weasley was in the back row of her brother's joke shop, watching none other than Draco Malfoy talk on cordial terms with her two older brothers, the twins Fred and George. She would almost describe them as brotherly.  
  
She looked at him a little while longer. He had definitely changed. He now stood at 6'6" and held an even more aristocratic air than before, though he seemed a lot mellower. He'd cut his hair like Ron's and Harry's, thought he kept his messier. He'd become rather broad in the shoulders and had a very rich tan. He kept a trim goatee on his square jaw and actually wore muggle clothing. Although it was very expensive muggle clothing (she could swear that his pants were Armani and his shirt was definitely Greek linen), it was still muggle clothing.  
  
She sighed out deeply and went back to taking inventory. ~Crystal balls. . . supposed to be twenty-four. Let's see. . . ~  
  
"One, two, threefourfive, six, seven, eightnineten . . .fifteen OW!" She growled through her teeth as she pulled her throbbing fingers back. One of them had shocked her. She looked at it and watched the image playing through it. Two strangers were trying to teach her something. She watched as each of them disintegrated into little blue lights and moved to another spot. She watched herself try, changing into the lights but returned to the same spot. The image died out and she shook her head. ~That was really weird. Oh well, Ginny, it's a joke shop, don't freak out.~  
  
Ginny sighed as she watched Draco leave. She'd had the biggest crush on him since her fourth year. God help her, she was insane. ~Why would he want me. . .or even look at me. I'm a short, skinny nobody.~  
  
What Ginny was blind to see, that while she was terrible short compared to her brothers (they were all at least a foot taller,) she was still a lovely young woman. She stood at barely 5'1" with long, dark auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes. She had a willowy figure, from all of the running and sprinting that she enjoyed during the summer. She ran at least three miles every day. She was still curvy, but not like all of the other girls her age. She was toned and strong from her hobby.  
  
"Ginny! You done with inventory yet? It's almost three!"  
  
"Nearly!" she shouted back to whichever twin had called out to her, she wasn't exactly sure. She could tell them apart when looking at them, but she still couldn't tell their voices apart.  
  
"Let's see. . .twenty four crystal balls. Eighteen disappearing classroom grenades. Seven viles of spider-making potion for the types like Ron. DONE!"  
  
"Alright! See you later, and don't forget your paycheck." One of them called from the back.  
  
Ginny grabbed her check and made a beeline for Grignotts.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hey Cole, what else do we need?" Paige asked.  
  
"To visit the Elders." He said irritatedly as they felt the fifth pull that day.  
  
"Yes?" Paige asked as they got there.  
  
"We forgot to mention something." The ditzy witch said from her spot at the long table. She was always in a very bright color. Today it was pink and neon purple.  
  
"And?"  
  
"A young girl is going to die in a crossfire between deatheaters and aurors today. She is on the list to be a whitelighter. We want you two to train her."  
  
"TRAIN!! Not save?" Cole asked, wondering how they could let a young woman just die like that.  
  
"It is not in her destiny to live. It is better for her own safety that she dies and becomes a whitelighter. She will be greatly needed and greatly confused when she knows she is dead while everyone thinks she is fine."  
  
Paige and Cole orbed back to Diagon Alley in shock. "That poor child." Paige said, wondering whom they would have to train and explain things to.  
  
They were looking around for anyone that seemed to be in the middle of a battle, when they heard screams coming from near Grignotts.  
  
They ran as fast as they could to the large circle, half of deatheaters, half of aurors and looked at the small girl in the middle.  
  
"Poor child." Cole said, shaking his head at the thought of her death. "It's not going to be pretty. Or easy."  
  
Paige looked at her and wished with all of her heart that they were allowed to save her, but they knew better. When someone was meant to die, they had to die.  
  
"Oh, Lord, someone has to save her!" An old woman said, speaking to a shopkeeper.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ron watched in horror as his sister was caught up in a battle. He pulled his wand and watched as his friends and even Draco Malfoy pulled their wands, pointing it towards the deatheaters.  
  
"AVEDA KADAVERA!" A deatheater's voice boomed and sent the green light straight at Ginny.  
  
Ginny let out and ear-piercing scream before she abruptly stopped and fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
Paige's hand went to her mouth and tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"NO!" Ron shouted, staring at his sister's body, feeling his heart wrenching from its place.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ginny circled around, staring in shock at the beauty of her surroundings. "I died." She whispered, walking to find someone to help her find out what she was supposed to do now.  
  
"Hello. We're the Elders. You must be Ginny Weasley." A very bright and bubbly blonde said. Her bright pink and neon purple clothes clashing like cymbals.  
  
"Yes. I don't mean to be rude or look ignorant, but who are you?"  
  
"We're the Elders, the ones who sort of run the magical world. You my dear, have just died."  
  
"Yeah, only one person has ever survived the killing curse." Ginny said, getting kind of snippy from her experience. She just didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Yes, well. We're sending you back. Only, not as a live person. You're still going to be dead."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't worry. Cole Turner and Paige Matthews will explain everything. They're waiting for you. You, my dear, are now a whitelighter. Have fun." The blonde witch said before snapping her fingers, sending Ginny hurtling back to where she saw her body.  
  
~How the hell am I supposed to explain this one!!??~, but before she could think up a passable explanation, all of time stopped on earth and her body was consumed in flames. ~That is going to cause severe psychological damage!~ Ginny thought as she landed where her body had been and watched as all of time started again.  
  
She lay there for a minute more, praying that it was some funky dream, but knew when she heard Ron screaming her name, it wasn't. She took a deep breath, though she wasn't sure if she even needed to breathe now, and began to stand up. ~That fall hurt!~ She silently whined, but began to stand anyway.  
  
She heard several people gasp in shock and Ron stopped screaming. She finally stood on wobbly legs and looked over towards the deatheaters. The same one who had killed her stared in hatred and shouted "CURICO!"  
  
Ginny wasn't taking that one and quickly jumped out of the way, rolled on the ground, and sent her own spell his way. "STUPIFY!"  
  
Many gawked at the fact that a 'big-bad' deatheater was taken down from a stupefy from a wounded little girl.  
  
Ginny looked around for a way out, and got the shock of her life. . .uhm. . .death, when she saw the people that she had seen from the crystal ball. The woman shook her head and the man smiled.  
  
Ginny picked herself up off the ground and ran at her top speed towards them and smiled slightly as the crowd parted for her.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you for reading and I do so hope that you enjoyed my newest chapter. Please review and you'll get a new chapter up faster!! 


End file.
